narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Hatake Kakashi - shinobi z Konohagakure. Były dowódca Drużyny Siódmej. Historia Dzieciństwo Zaledwie pięcioletni Kakashi wzorowo ukończył Akademię Ninja. Mało tego - rok później zaliczył egzamin na Chunina. Właśnie dzięki temu okrzyknięto go genialnym dzieckiem Konohy. Ale geniusz Kakashiego nie wziął się ot tak sobie. Na samym początku warto wspomnieć, że wdał się on w swojego ojca, Hatake Sakumo, który - obok Yellow Flasha (Yondaime Hokage) oraz Legendarnych Sanninów - należał do absolutnej elity najpotężniejszych ninja w Wiosce Liścia. Ojciec Kakashiego posiadał unikalną broń, tzw. tanto (krótki sztylet), które podczas walki emitowało białą chakrę - stąd przydomek Konoha's White Fang (Biały Kieł Konohy). Kształtowanie charakteru, a śmierć ojca thumb|left|180px Wyznawał też radykalne zasady, według których dobro misji było dla niego najistotniejsze. Podczas jednej z bardzo ważnych misji Sakumo został zmuszony do dokonania wyboru - ratować przyjaciół czy też kontynuować misję. W końcu zdecydował się na tę pierwszą opcję i uratował przyjaciół, niestety za cenę powodzenia misji. Po powrocie do Konohy Biały Kieł został potępiony za swoje czyny, nawet przez ludzi, dla których zaryzykował życie i karierę. Sakumo nie mógł znieść porażki i popełnił samobójstwo. Jego ciało znalazł wkrótce mały Kakashi. Odziedziczył po ojcu tanto i od tamtej pory trzymał się ściśle zasad rządzących życiem każdego shinobi. Drużyna Kakashiego Po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu Kakashi trawił pod opiekę Namikaze Minato i stworzył drużynę z medyczną kunoichi Rin oraz Uchihą Obito, który wiecznie z nim rywalizował. Dzięki naukom pobieranym u sensei'a, a także dzięki talentowi i uporowi, Kakashi w wieku 13 lat awansował do rangi Jounina i opracował swoją unikalną technikę bazującą na naturze Raiton - Chidori. Technika była niekompletna, ale wkrótce miało się to zmienić. Śmierć przyjaciela Wkrótce po otrzymaniu awansu Kakashi znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, co kiedyś jego ojciec. Między 14 a 16 rokiem życia Hatake wybuchła wojna, w której nie było żadnych zasad. Wtedy to okazało się, że historia lubi zataczać koło. Drużyna w składzie Kakashi, Obito i Rin ruszyła bowiem na misję, która odmieniła całkowicie życie Hatake. Właśnie wtedy Rin została porwana przez wrogich ninja. Zakochany w dziewczynie Obito chciał ruszyć jej na ratunek, podczas gdy Kakashi wolał kontynuować misję. Doszło między nimi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Obito powiedział Kakashiemu, że ninja nie trzymający się zasad jest śmieciem, ale ten, który porzuca przyjaciół w potrzebie jest jeszcze gorszy. Następnie ruszył w pościg za porywaczami. Kakashi kontynuował przydzielone im zadanie, jednak szybko zaczęły targać nim wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia. Zrozumiał, że lojalność wobec przyjaciół jest ważniejsza niż każda misja jaką kiedykolwiek dostanie. Kiedy wyruszył na ratunek przyjaciołom, walka rozgorzała na dobre. Choć walczył dzielnie, wrogowie oszpecili jego twarz i pozbawili oka. Co więcej Kakashi zginąłby pod zwałami gruzów, gdyby nie Obito, który w ostatniej chwili odepchnął Hatake i sam został pod nimi pogrzebany. Połowa jego ciała została doszczętnie zmiażdżona. Uchiha nie miał szans na przeżycie, dlatego z okazji awansu na Jounina podarował Kakashiemu swoje oko z dopiero co aktywowanym Sharinganem. Przeszczepiła mu je Rin. Kakashi - Kopiujący ninja Od śmierci Obito Hatake kierował się własnym kodeksem etycznym. Codziennie odwiedzał Kamień Chwały, na którym wyryto nazwiska tych, którzy zginęli w wojnie. Obwiniał się o śmierć przyjaciela i uznał, że z wielką siłą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność, dlatego podjął intensywny trening, aby móc temu podołać. Dzięki Sharinganowi udało mu się dokończyć Chidori. Choć Sharingan nie był u niego tak rozwinięty jak u członków klanu Uchiha, Kakashi opanował większość technik z nim związanych. Zyskał też kolejny poziom - Mangekyou, który umożliwiał Hatake wysyłanie czegoś w inny wymiar. Dzięki nowej mocy mógł kopiować prawie każdą widzianą przez siebie technikę, przez co stał się sławny i nazwany Kopiującym Ninją. Wkrótce potem został dowódcą ANBU i zajmował się ściganiem miss-ninów. Otrzymywał najtrudniejsze misje do czasu, gdy powierzono mu opiekę nad trzema młodymi Geninami. Drużyna Siódma thumb|left|282px Naruto, Sasuke i Sakurze jako pierwszym Geninom w historii udało się przejść pomyślnie test wymagającego sensei'a. Pierwszym, bo do tej pory Kakashi oblał pięćdziesięciu innych Geninów nim w ogóle zaczął ich trenować. Test opierał się na tym, co Hatake usłyszał w przeszłości od Obito i właśnie ta trójka udowodniła, że jest w stanie poświęcić się dla siebie nawzajem kosztem powodzenia misji, co było celem sprawdzianu. Tym sposobem stworzyli drużynę siódmą. Kakashi był niezwykle wymagającym sensei'em, ale wychował ich na silnych ninja. Przeżył ze swoimi uczniami wiele przygód i z powodzeniem ukończył wiele misji. W późniejszym czasie drużyna rozpadła się: Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru w poszukiwaniu mocy, Naruto zaczął intensywny trening z Jiraiyą, a Sakura trafiła pod skrzydła Tsunade. Ich ścieżki się rozeszły, a Kakashi poniósł niejako klęskę jako sensei, nie wziął bowiem pod uwagę temperamentu swoich uczniów oraz skomplikowanych spaw jakie im towarzyszyły. Kakashi w Naruto Shippuuden Po prawie trzech latach od odejścia Sasuke, Kakashi ponownie spotkał się ze swoimi uczniami - Naruto i Sakurą. Wyrośli oni na silnych ninja, dlatego stworzył z nimi drużynę na równych prawach. Wkrótce potem drużyna Kakashiego udała się na misję do Suny, skąd następnie wyruszyła w pościg za członkami Akatsuki - Deidarą i Sasorim. Podczas pościgu za Deidarą Hatake pokazał nam możliwości swojego Mangekyou Sharingana, dzięki ktoremu wysłał ramię przeciwnika do innego wymiaru. Technika ta wiązała się jednak z tytanicznym wysiłkiem i utratą znacznej ilości chakry. Z tego powodu Hatake przez dłuższy czas przebywał w szpitalu, a gdy go wreszcie opuścił, zajął się treningiem Naruto. Właśnie dzięki byłemu sensei Uzumaki opanował naturę Fuuton, a następnie opracował swoją własną technikę Fuuton: Rasengan oraz Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Także dzięki Kakashiemu było możliwe zabicie Kakuzu, członka Akatsuki, który wraz ze swoim partnerem Hidanem był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Asumy. thumb Walka z Peinem Podczas ataku Pain-a na Konohę, Kakashi zmierzył się z liderem Akatsuki. Wydawało się przez chwilę że dobiegł koniec Kakashiego, mimo to dzięki technice użytej przez Peina wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy którzy zostali zgładzeni z jego ręki powrócili do życia w tym także Hakate Kakashi. Umiejętności Dzięki swojemu Sharinganowi stał się sławnym na cały świat ninja. Dostał on przydomek Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi. Zna on ok. 1000 przeróżnych technik, z czego tylko dwie to jego własne są to: Chidori i Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Posiada on też Sharingan dzięki czemu może używać Kamui. Jego szybkość pieczęci i zwinność się niespotykanie na mistrzowskim poziomi. Cytaty * "Nazywam się Hatake Kakashi. Napewno coś lubię i czegość nienawidzę ... moje marzenia? nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad moimi marzeniami." * "Mówię Ci to, ponieważ myślisz że to rozumiesz, ale tego nie rozumiesz, rozumiesz?" * "Chciecie wiedzieć co mam pod maską ? Oczywiście, pokaże wam ... pod maską mam ... Drugą maskę dobre co ? ; ) * "The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life." * (To Naruto) "Because you're the only shinobi in the world who can surpass the Fourth. That's what I believe." * "" * "Przepraszam za spóźnienie zgubiłem się na drodze życia." * "Those who break the rules of the ninja world are scum...yes that's true. However...those who abandon their friends....are worse than scum." * "Coo?! Moja ulubiona ksiazka ukaze sie jako film!!!" * "Przepraszam, spóźniłem się. Czarny kot przeszedł mi drogę i wziąłem dalszą drogę tutaj." '' * "''Więc tak wygląda zycie ? .. To jest dla mnie"